pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The darkness of Monto
This is Episode Four of "Katthryn's Awakening ." Plot *Silence.* Sean: /... Wh-what do we do...?? Nurse Joy could be dead out there, and one of the things is probably on it's way to find us.../ Shelby: /... Just... Don't panic... D-don't panic... St-stay clam.../ *Another crash can be heard from outside the room, coming from the lobby.* *Footsteps can be heard walking slowly towards the room.* *Both Sean ans Shelby are holding eachother's hands, as they fear the worst.* Voice: /He...llo...? Shelby: That sounds like Joy-sensei!! *Shelby gets up, to find Nurse Joy coming through the doorway.* *She helps her through.* Shelby: So what happened? Are you alright? Sean: (Somethings... Not right...) *Both Chansey and Petaw aren't sure what to make of this.* Nurse Joy: There was no thing. some thing just fell. I am fine. Sean: Petaw! Use Vine Whip! Petaw: Pi TAW!! *Petaw shoots a vine at Nurse Joy.* Nurse Joy: AURGH... augh... Shelby: SEAN!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Sean: Shelby, get back. NOW!! Shelby: What are you talking about?? *As she is speaking, Nurse Joy gets up behind her, and her body starts to change.* Shelby: How could you attack Nurse Joy like that?! Are you mad?! Sean: Shelby!! Get out of the way!! Shelby: -Huh...? *She turns around, and when she sees Nurse Joy, an overwhelming amount of fear rushes through her.* *Nurse Joy now has a demonic grin, and then slashes Shelby onto the ground with red claws that grew out of her hand.* Shelby: AH!! Nurse.... Nurse Joy...? Sean: Get away from there!! *Shelby runs over to Sean.* Sean: That's not Nurse Joy... *Nurse Joy's body became a dark black, and her hair grew much longer. She grew a snout, and two small red cheeks.* Sean: ... It's a Zoroark!! Shelby: Ah!! But... But that means... Sean: We can't think about that right now! Quick, send out your best pokémon! Shelby: ... Right! Go, Cuttlepuc!! *Throws a pokéball, and a white light comes out of it, becoming a small little black and pink pokémon, Cuttlepuc. Cuttlepuc: Cuttle!! Zoroark: ZAARRGH!! Chansey: Chansey!! *steps next to Petaw and Cuttlepuc.* *Hitmonchan comes running through the doors.* Hitmonchan: Chan! Hitmonchan!! Zoroark: *Smirks.* Zahhhahahh... ZAHAHAHAHA!!!! *laughing* Sean: (That... That pokémon has gone mad...) Shelby: Cuttlepuc! Use Fairy Wind!! Cuttlepuc: Cuttle!! *Summons a magic wind from it's hands.* *Papers are flying everywhere that were on the shelf, and Zoroark looks like it was hurt.* Zoroark: ZaaaaAARRGGH!!!! *Zoroark's eye's glow red, and his body becomes darker.* Zoroark: ZAAAARRGGHHH!!!! Shelby: It's getting ready for Night Daze!! Zoroark: ZAAAHH!! *Dark ripples emanate from Zororark, as if they were made of shadows.* *Everyone is hit, and every pokémon falls down.* Petaw: PiiiIIIITAWW!!! Sean: No! Petaw! *Picks him up.* Petaw, use Vine Whip! Petaw: Pe TAW!! *A vine comes out of Petaw's hand, and whips Zoroark's mouth.* Zoroark: ZAH!! Rrrrrr... *Looks directly at Sean.* ZAARRAORK!!! *Starts running extremely fast towards Sean, getting ready for Shadow claw.* *Sean is frozen in fear, but right before Zoroark was able to strike, Hitmonchan forcefully hits Zoroark in the face with Mach Punch.* Hitmonchan: HitmonCHAN!! *Zoroark flies back, hitting a filing cabinet, unconscious.* Sean: Th-Thank you Hitmonchan... Hitmonchan: Chan! Hit, Hitmonchan!! *Starts pointing towards the door.* Shelby: Oh my gosh! Nurse Joy!! Chansey, you should take care of Zoroark... Chansey: Chan! *Shelby returns Cuttlepuc to it's pokéball, and Shelby, Sean, and Hitmonchan rush out into the lobby, to find a terrible sight.* *Nurse Joy had been thrown up against a wall, and was bleeding a little.* Shelby: J-JOY-SENSEI!!! *runs over to Nurse Joy.* Oh, God, are you okay?!?! Nurse Joy: I.... I'm fine... It appears that that Zoroark got in at the same time that cursed girl did... and it was waiting for us to let our guard down... Shelby: Sean, come here! *Sean walks over to the scene, and it is not a pretty one. Her outfit is torn, it doesn't look like she can get up, and she is bleeding from her arm and abdomen.* Shelby: Sean! Promise me, no, SWEAR to me that if you EVER see that girl again, I want you to make her pay for what she did!! Do you hear me?! Sean: Of course!! What has been done here is unforgivable!! Nurse Joy: I... I'm going to be fine... I just need to have Chansey use Softboiled and I'll be fine.... Shelby: CHANSEY!! Come here, quickly!! *Chansey comes running in, carrying the seeming lifeless body of Zoroark.* Chansey: Chan? Shelby: Chansey, do everything you can to help Nurse Joy! Chansey: *Drops Zoroark onto the floor, and solutes to Shelby.* Chansey!! *Chansey runs over to Nurse Joy and uses Softboiled.* Nurse Joy: Th-thank you, Chansey. I feel a lot better now. Sean: (... There's still something fishy about this whole thing... I can't quite tell what, though...) Shelby: Sean! Sean: Oh, yes? Shelby: Help me get Joy-sensei to her feet... Sean: Oh, yeah! Sure! *Sean kneels down, and grabs Nurse Joy's right arm.* Shelby: Ready? One, two, three! *Both help pull Nurse Joy up to her feet, and help her walk to the safe room.* Nurse Joy: Oh, my... This is a mess... Shelby: It's okay... We'll clean it up... Nurse Joy: No, no, that's fine... Let's just wait until the morning to do anything... Sean: Okay..... *All sit down.* Sean: ... I can't believe this just happened... Shelby: I know... I was so scared for you when Zoroark came at you like that... Nurse Joy: Well, the important thing is that we're all o- *Zoroark stumbles into the room.* *Everyone quickly stands up.* Shelby: Zoroark!! Sean: Nurse Joy, stay ba- *Zoroark moves into a cowering position.* ... What...? Nurse Joy: ... It must have been the madness wavelength that got to Zoroark... It never really meant any harm... I've seen this behavior before. *Zoroark crawls up to Sean, and lays down at his feet, as if to say sorry.* Sean: ... Well, this definatly isn't the same Zoroark we saw earlier... Nurse Joy: Let's just put this behind us, and hold off until the morning... *All sit back down.* Nurse Joy: You two should get some rest, I'll stay up in case something else happens... Shelby: But, Joy-sensei... You're condition is still bad... Nurse Joy: Don't mind it. Children come first in everything, so you must get some rest. Sean: O... Okay... *lies down.* *Shelby lies down, too.* *Eventually, everyone but Nurse Joy falls asleep.* *Petaw is sleeping in Sean's arms, Hitmonchan is sleeping against a wall with it's arms crossed, and Zoroark is is cuddled into a ball right next to Sean. Chansey is just on her back.* Nurse Joy: *Watching Zoroark.* (I don't get it... What motivation would someone have to do something like this...? It just doesn't make any sense... There's no doubt that I sensed some sort of madness when that cursed girl came in, but after seeing her in for myself, she doesn't seem like a bad person... But, regardless, looks can be decieving, so I may be wrong...) Sean: ... Hey, Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Oh, Sean, you're up. What's bugging you? Sean: Just out of curiousity, why does Shelby most of the time call you "Joy-sensei?" Nurse Joy: Oh, okay... Well, my full name is Emily Archen Joy, and, I'm actually from Kanto, where people say things differently. There, they address people by their last names, and not their first names... And Sensei means teacher, so, in a way, she means "Teacher Joy," or "Ms. Joy." Sean: Oh, okay, that makes sense. *Nurse Joy looks back at Zoroark.* Nurse Joy: ... Well, that Zoroark certainly seems to like you... *Zoroark is sleeping very close to Sean, rubbing up against him.* Sean: I honestly think he was being controlled by something... From what I've seen, this Zoroark is actually quite timid... Nurse Joy: Yes, the most likely factor was that it was the madness wavelength... If it had been just another "Pokémon of the Night," it would have attacked us again the moment it got the chance... But regardless, we have to release it back into the wild no matter what. It shouldn't be allowed to stay with a trainer such as yourself... You're not experienced enough. You've only just started. Sean: Oh... Okay... That makes sense.... (I was actually really starting to like Zoroark, though... But I guess she's right...) Nurse Joy: Well, it'll be morning, soon, and you want to get an actual start on your journey, now, am i right? Sean: Of course! Well, see you in the morning, then... Oh, I'm sorry, one more thing... Nurse Joy: Yes, what is it? Sean: Do you know where I can buy pokéballs anywhere...? Nurse Joy: Oh! Of course... If you would like to expand your party, there should be a pokémart in the next town over... Flora town, I think... that sells pokéballs, as well as anything else you might need on your journey. Sean: Okay, thank you so much for everything, Joy-sensei. Good night. Nurse Joy: *Blushes.* Good night, Sean. *End of Episode four.* Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto